Power Puff Girls Z(Kenny Plain revised)
by Mega Man Ken
Summary: After watching a few episodes of Power puff girls z I though " What if they made it actually like DBZ?
1. Chapter 1

During the night of the sleeping Townsville a small figure was running through the nearby Forest while in the distance the sounds of police sirens can be heard. He quickly saw a truck coming as he quickly jumps on and the sound of the police sirens started to get softer and softer. The small man was now standing at a sign that reads "Welcome to Townsville" he smircks as he ran into the city limits

Meanwhile walking through the empty midnight streets The Rowdyruff Boys Boomer(opposite of bubbles) Butch(opposite of buttercup) and Brick( opposite of blossom) was walking through the empty streets all sweating heavily from their latest fight with the Powerpuffs and just like the other times they has failed

" Man I can't believe we lost to those sissy puffs again" Brick complained punching the street light causing it to dent and short circuit

" Well no matter how much we try beating them down the next thing we know they're back up stronger than last time" Butch added

" We need someone like that Professor guy to help us defeat the sissy puffs" Brick said

" should we steal some of Mojo stuff to spy on them?" Boomer asked

" Nah the police shut down mojo place but we need to get in there somehow" Butch said when suddenly a figure quickly passed them with the boys quickly pick up on its ki signature

" Hey Who's out there? Show yourself and We'll blast you" Brick threaten as the figure then step out of the shadow to reveal a blue imp-like creature wearing weird clothing

" My name is Emperor Pilaf, and I couldn't help but to over your predicament" Pilaf said

" Yeah so what's it to you?" Brick asked

" If I assist you in sneaking into this lab you must agree to letting me reside there so I can hide from the authorities" Emperor Pilaf said as the leader thought about it for a few seconds before nodding as Brick and Pilaf shook hands

* * *

Rowdyruff team Attacks

Ballistic Barrage - Using High Speed Movements the boys hit their opponents delivering punches,kicks etc into the ground

Combined Roughness - When their opponent is cornered or outmatch The trio unleashed a three-way Masenko attack on their opponent

Powerpuff team Attacks

Acrabattack - Using High Speed Movements the girls cartwheel towards their opponents then kicks them into the air then pursuit them into the air then kicks them on their back towards the ground

Power Puff Cannon- When their opponent is corned or outmatch The girls line one by one and unleashed a combined Big Bang Cannon attack

Brick's Attacks

1. Afterimage Technique

2. Wild Sense

3. Blazing Storm

4. Super Dodon Blast

5. Masenko

Boomer's Attacks

1. Afterimage Technique

2. Wild Sense

3. Ice Ray

4. Super Ice Ray

5. Masenko

Butch's Attacks

1. Afterimage Technique

2. Wild Sense

3. Photon Bomber

4. Final Eraser Gun (Recoome Ultra Eraser Gun)

5. Masenko

Blossom's Attacks

1. Ki blast deflect

2. Energy Shield

3. Ice Breath

4. Red Magma

5. Big Bang Cannon

Bubbles's Attack

1. Ki Blast deflect

2. Blue Hurricane

3. Cross Arm Attack

4. Destructive Wind

5. Big Band Cannon

Buttercup's Attack

1. Ki blast deflect

2. Chain Destructo Disk Barrage

3. Dynamite Kick

4. Buster Cannon

5. Big Bang Cannon


	2. Chapter 2

The four males were so close to their destination which was Mojo Jojo Tower. Since Mojo never thought that the boys would return to his lair but forgot to remove them from the instant access mode the security system deactivated long enough for the four of them to enter the tower

" All right you're safe in this tower now keep your end of the bargain and help us train" Brick command as held a fist to Pilaf's face

" Don't worry it just take til morning in the meanwhile train in the nearby mountain" Pilaf suggested

" Fine let's go boys" Brick said as Butch and Boomer followed him outside and flew to the mountains

A few minutes of flying the boys has finally the mountains

" All right let's start this spar" Butch yelled the three charged their ki and charged at each other. Boomer tried to punch Butch in the face but it was blocked and he was kicked by Brick. Brick punched Butch in the side and the two started to counter each other moves until Boomer hits them with an energy wave as the two flies backwards. Boomer rushed towards Butch however counters using the afterimage technique and throws him far as Brick who dodges Boomer's incoming body flies towards Butch with a barrage of punches ending with a powerful kick that sent shock-waves through-out Brick's body. Boomer rushed towards Brick but it was counter as Brick used Wild Sense and throws Boomer to the Butch.

" All right now for the real special attack" Brick said as he positions himself for an Masenko "Masenko...HA!" Brick launched the red colored Masenko towards Butch as he performed the same as the beam struggle didn't move an inch

" Luckily for me I been practicing for this Ice Ball" Boomer yelled as he throws the ki blast into the beam struggle and it caused a large explosion. Meanwhile Pilaf was watching the entire thing from Mojo's Tower and was impressed by their power and the fact that the powerpuff girls were stronger. " If I were to copy there power then I, Emperor Pilaf would be the strongest in the land. But I should resume my work before they come back and maybe I should create a machine for myself as well" Pilaf said as he continued his work.

Back at the training field Brick and Boomer were in hand to hand combat while Butch was flying towards them as he tackles both into the ground and Boomer passed out as Brick got back up again and charges towards Butch as the two collided with punches, kicks and ki blast until they couldn't no more and the night turned to morning

* * *

Rowdyruff team Attacks

Ballistic Barrage - Using High Speed Movements the boys hit their opponents delivering punches,kicks etc into the ground

Combined Roughness - When their opponent is cornered or outmatch The trio unleashed a three-way Masenko attack on their opponent

Powerpuff team Attacks

Acrabattack - Using High Speed Movements the girls cartwheel towards their opponents then kicks them into the air then pursuit them into the air then kicks them on their back towards the ground

Power Puff Cannon- When their opponent is corned or outmatch The girls line one by one and unleashed a combined Big Bang Cannon attack

Brick's Attacks

1. Afterimage Technique

2. Wild Sense

3. Blazing Storm

4. Super Dodon Blast

5. Combined Masenko

Boomer's Attacks

1. Afterimage Technique

2. Wild Sense

3. Ice Ray

4. Super Ice Ray

5. Combined Masenko

Butch's Attacks

1. Afterimage Technique

2. Wild Sense

3. Photon Bomber

4. Final Eraser Gun (Recoome Ultra Eraser Gun)

5. Combined Masenko

Brick's Attacks

1. Afterimage Technique

2. Wild Sense

3. Blazing Storm

4. Super Dodon Blast

5. Masenko

Boomer's Attacks

1. Afterimage Technique

2. Wild Sense

3. Ice Ray

4. Super Ice Ray

5. Masenko

Butch's Attacks

1. Afterimage Technique

2. Wild Sense

3. Photon Bomber

4. Final Eraser Gun (Recoome Ultra Eraser Gun)

5. Masenko

Blossom's Attacks

1. Blazing Rush

2. Energy Shield

3. Ice Breath

4. Red Magma

5. Big Bang Cannon

Bubbles's Attack

1. Brave Cannon

2. Blue Hurricane

3. Cross Arm Attack

4. Destructive Wind

5. Big Band Cannon

Buttercup's Attack

1. Meteor Combination

2. Chain Destructo Disk Barrage

3. Dynamite Kick

4. Buster Cannon

5. Big Bang Cannon


End file.
